Fly Away
by xxZanexx23
Summary: She had lost everything. But she, Asami, was the most courageous person he had ever met. Bolin didn't know where she was going, but he hoped, someday, she would realize, she may have lost a family, but she had already gained another.


**Fly Away**

* * *

"_If I was a bird, could I just fly away from everything?" _

Asami sat from her father as far away as possible. Towards the end of the room, she went over to where he was sitting, her nose braced and her eyes were staring at his face stitched in bandages covering a mess of mongrel flesh, and his hands, chained painfully and securely to the cold, sleek metal wall. Mr. Sato waited for a long time, but Asami didn't say anything. The following minute – he got tired of waiting.

He wandered, seeking a closer yet easier seated position to see his daughter.

"Asami", he said, she didn't know him though. She looked- she tried- but she saw no resemblance with this person to the father that she knew, and maybe, just maybe, still loved. This person was a mystery, a wretched but agonizing aide-mémoire that… her family – was gone.

His face, - his voice, sounded the same, and yet, what had changed? She thought that her father loved and needed her, but it seemed, that too, was a lie. Since when; was hatred always stronger than love? Asami was supposed to be _his_ daughter, _his_ child, _his_ family… _his_ reason to continue living. But now, she knew, yet at the same time, didn't know. Those careless comforting whispers in the night, her childish laughter at his stories after a nightmare, were they… lies? Or was this nightmare that she will have to live for the rest of her life, unreal?

"Is the fighting – over?"

Her body wandered like her thoughts, seeking a soft chair, opposite of the metal confines in front of her.

"_Yes," _She thoughtfully nodded, her lips twisted, painfully attempting to say something yet easily achieving to say nothing.

"Asami, I'm sorr-"

She tilted her head, her facial emotions were sealed off as if she had bending, and it was taken away, forever. But in her eyes, every emotion was visible like the fact that she never was able to bend.

"It's alright," she started while closing her eyes, "I survived." Then her eyes opened, slowly but surely, already remembering each moment with her father. "Cause of you, I made it through each of those nights." She sat up, and moved closer to the cell. "And I think, just maybe, no surely… I did the same."

"There was once a time, when I thought," Asami paused while staring at her father's defeated figure. "We could be a family again." She placed her hands on the cell. "But now, I know that may never happen." Her eyes closed again, attempting to hide away from painful reality. "I won't give up on you though. I still believe people can change."

"_Close your eyes, count to three. Never forget, people can change. " Her mother whispered to her._

A surprisingly warm sensation was placed onto her hands. "I have failed you, my daughter, and I have failed, your mother." Then her eyes opened, seeing for the first time since her mother's funeral, her father was crying. "Please, find someone who loves you." And she, just like her father, didn't realize themselves were crying, but saw each other's tears. "Please don't repeat my mistakes. "

"Starting here – starting now, my life begins again." Asami gripped her father's hands tightly. "Dad, it's your decision if you want to be a part of that life." She released her hands, removing the grasp her father had on her life yet giving him another chance to grab hold once again. With one last look at her father, Asami made the last trip into the final years of darkness, and made a leap into the bounds of light of the future.

Every step, every decision she will make, will define her, and her new life. But she can't forget. She can't forget walking through the park with her father. She can't forget working in Future Industries' factories alongside her father. She can't forget Bolin, Korra, and her boyfriend, no Mako. She can't forget the day that everything changed. But she will forget, the moment, when everything seemed lost, and she felt, abandoned.

Then a voice pulls her back just like a wakeup call from a terrible nightmare.

"Bolin," she greeted while staring into the depths of darkness outside, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," He said leaning calmly against the nearby wall, "but what are you going to do now?"

Her fist tightened. "I don't know." Asami punched the wall, breaking the quiet atmosphere surrounding the prison. _"I just wish I could break this spell that I am seemingly under."_ Her body slowly eased down the wall that she too, was leaning on. "I lost my family, I lost my love, and I have lost my heart." Her eyes crinkled as the prison light flickered. "Life sucks, doesn't it?"

"Asami-"

"No, Bolin. It may be the end of the world right now…. in my heart. But life goes on." She eased herself back up, slowly bringing her usual façade back up. "What is life worth wallowing in the pits of despair?" Asami began to walk towards the nearest door to exit the building.

"Somewhere down that road, someone is waiting – arms opened wide, and that is where… my life begins again. I don't know where, I don't know when, but I'll find it."

She opened the door letting out a burst of cold wind. "Goodbye, Bolin."

Bolin was left in the cold air, and for some reason, his heart was slightly aching. But he knew; he had to let her go. He moved towards the nearby window. From the distance, he could see Asami nearing her satocycle. She had lost everything. But she, Asami, was the most courageous person he had ever met. There was once a time, he too, didn't think he would find another complete family, but he did. He just wished Asami would realize she had already found one here. But as he watched, as the vehicle revved up, he saw something. Through the soaring skies, a bird flew into the darkling skies, free and somehow seemingly, lost but happy.

"Goodbye, Asami."

* * *

**Title: Fly Away**

**Author: xxZanexx23**

**Fandom: Legend of Korra**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: If I owned the show, why would I be writing this? I am just a fan of this amazing series and writing for the love of writing. Please enjoy, and comment or review if you desire.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was one of my favorite stories to write. After watching the season finale, I felt bad for Asami as she seemed to be cast aside these past episodes. Although I liked the finale, I felt that some characters, closure were not closed. Even though there will be another season, I wanted to bridge that gap myself. Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
